


Thunder Storms

by bean_boi



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Dangan Island, M/M, fear of thunder storms, thunder storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3457184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bean_boi/pseuds/bean_boi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The drops of the beating rain pounded against Hinata's roof, keeping Hinata locked inside of his cottage. Nothing was going to get him outside, absolutely nothing as long as it was raining. The rain was accompanied by an occasional thunder clap, causing Hinata to yelp and clench his pillow tighter with each loud boom. He was hungry, definitely, but there was no way he could go out in the rain, not when there was thunder and lightning."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder Storms

The drops of the beating rain pounded against Hinata's roof, keeping Hinata locked inside of his cottage. Nothing was going to get him outside, absolutely nothing as long as it was raining. The rain was accompanied by an occasional thunder clap, causing Hinata to yelp and clench his pillow tighter with each loud boom. He was hungry, definitely, but there was no way he could go out in the rain, not when there was thunder and lightning.

Hinata had been thankful that for the entire time at Jabberwock Park, there hadn't been any storms. Hinata was terrified of thunder and lightning, and he didn't want the others to know about his ridiculous fear. He had thought that he would be able to get away with nobody knowing too, if it hadn't started raining. He wondered wether anyone would come to his cottage to check on him, to make sure he hadn't gotten killed. He got lost in his thoughts for a moment, but was interrupted by a loud thunderclap, making him scream in terror. He whimpered under the blanket on his bed, his legs and arms wrapped around his pillow.

Knock, knock, knock

Hinata let out a soft squeak, his heart skipping a beat at the sudden sound. The door opens, and in walks Komaeda with an umbrella.

"Hinata, sorry to have worthless trash like me bother you, but we were worried about you. They sent me to check on you," Komaeda rambled, shaking out the umbrella outside the door of Hinata's cottage. He closed the umbrella and then closed the door, setting the umbrella against the wall. "Monokuma gave us all umbrellas once we were at the restaurant," Komaeda explained offhandedly.

Hinata sat on his bed, frozen in place. He was worried about wether Komaeda would try to kill him, about the thunder storm, and about what he would do if he reacted to the thunder negatively in front of Komaeda. 

"Hinata?" Komaeda cried out in surprise, looking at Hinata with wide eyes. "Are you...crying?" 

Hinata brought his hands to his face, and indeed, his cheeks were wet. He glared at Komaeda, and nodded sullenly. "Oh, does me being here bother you that much? I'll leave if you want, I'm sor-"

Komaeda didn't get to finish his sentence, he was interrupted by a loud roll of thunder, and Hinata letting out a sharp scream. Hinata clutched his pillow, crying in shame. Komaeda stood in the room awkwardly, unsure what to do. 

"Um... Hinata?" Komaeda asked uncertainly, taking a step towards Hinata. Hinata shook and trembled with each breath, sobbing into the pillow. Komaeda awkwardly sat next to Hinata and wrapped an arm around him, rubbing his shoulder. Hinata shook and sobbed, and Komaeda didn't know what to do. 

A flash of lightning from outside illuminated the room, and the next thing Komaeda knew Hinata was clinging to him like his life depended on it. He was certain that if he weren't wearing his jacket, there would be nail marks on his skin, and blood would be oozing from underneath Hinata's fingers. Komaeda awkwardly rubbed the back of Hinata's head, unused to touching others or others touching him. Internally, Hinata was ashamed of himself, clutching onto this insane high schooler because of some thunderstorm. Whines and squeaks pitifully slipped from Hinata's lips, and tears soaked Komaeda's clothes.

"Sshhhh..." Komaeda whispered, wrapping his other arm around Hinata. Hinata screamed and cried with each roll of thunder and flash of lightning, and each time Komaeda was unsure what to do other than cringe and ignore the uncomfortable wetness of his shirt. He had a feeling it was going to be covered in tears and snot afterwards, and it would be a pain to wash.

The storm raged outside, and Hinata and Komaeda sat inside hugging awkwardly. Soon, Hinata's howls and sobs died down, and so did the storm outside. The pain on Komaeda's skin slowly subsided, and Hinata's crying became a soft whimper. Soon, even that became an occasional sniffle. 

After a few awkward minutes of Komaeda brushing his fingers through Hinata's hair and his fingers painting patterns on Hinata's back, Hinata pulled away. 

"Please don't tell the others," he begged with bloodshot eyes. Komaeda nodded in agreement and then looked down at his shirt and weakly smiled at Hinata.

"As long as it gives you hope, I'll keep it a secret." Komaeda placed his finger over his lips, a smirk playing at the edges of his lips. Hinata sniffed, wiping his cheeks with his hands. 

"You uh, may want to be on your way," Hinata gestured at the clock on his wall, and Komaeda nodded.

"Yes, see you...some other time?"

"Some other time." Hinata nodded briskly, not quite meeting Komaeda's eyes. Komaeda picked up his umbrella from his wall and then walked out the door.

"Have a nice rest of the day, Hinata."

"Yeah, you too." And Komaeda was gone, and Hinata was alone with his thoughts.


End file.
